James Graham's Gumball Hood Part 6
Here is part six of James Graham's second movie spoof of Gumball Hood. Cast *Gumball Watterson (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Robin Hood *Tom (from Tom and Jerry) as Little John *Penny Fitzgerald (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Maid Marian *Jafar (from Aladdin) as Prince John *Don Croco (from Hugo the Troll) as Sir Hiss *Merlock (from Ducktales) as Sheriff of Nottingham *Merlin (from The Sword in the Stone) as Friar Tuck *Goofy Goof (from Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Pluto Cartoons) as Alan-a-Dale *Toodles (from Tom and Jerry) as Lady Kluck *Henchman 800 (from Rayman 2) as Trigger *Hunchman 1000 (from Rayman M) as Nutsy *Murfy (from Rayman 2) as Otto *Rat (from Hugo the Troll) as Skippy Rabbit *Rut (from Hugo the Troll) as Sis Rabbit *Tily (from Rayman 2) as Tagalong Rabbit *Granny (from Looney Tunes) as Mother Rabbit *Rit (from Hugo the Troll) as Toby Turtle *Edward the Blue Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Father Sexton *Molly the Holden Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Mother Church Mouse *Shrimpers (from TUGS) as Prince John's Thugs *Dantinis (from Croc) Sheriff's Thugs *Professor Utonium (from The Powerpuff Girls) as King Richard *Various Characters as People of Nottingham *Cupcake Woman (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Robin Hood disguise as Fortune Teller *Madame (from The Aristocats) as Little John disguise as Fortune Teller *Sir Kay (from The Sword in the Stone) as Robin Hood disguise as a legged stork *Emelius Browne (from Bedknobs and Broomsticks) as Little John disguise as Sir Reginald *Grandpa Lou (from Rugrats) as Robin Hood disguise as Old Man Transcript *Jafar: Archer, I commend you, and because of your superior skill, you shall get what is coming to you. Our royal congratulations. *Sir Kay: Oh, thank you kindly, Jafar. Meetin' you face-to-face, Your High and Mighty, is a real treat. *Jafar: Unless the royal fingers, Ah. And now I name you the winner, or, more appropriately... (snickers as he rips off the clothes to reveal Gumball)... the loser! - (crowd exclaims) Seize him. I sentence you to sudden, instant and even immediate death! (Gumball tries to fight the guards, but gets caught, and becomes tied up) *Penny Fitzgerald: (sobs) Oh, no! Oh! Please. Please, Jafar. I beg of you to spare his life. Please have mercy. *Jafar: No, I won't, my dear emotional lady. And why should I? *Penny Fitzgerald: Because I love him, Your Highness. *Jafar: Love him? And does this prisoner return your love? *Gumball: Penny, my darling, I love you more than life itself. *Jafar: (chuckling) Ah, young love. Your pleas have not fallen upon a heart of stone... ...but traitors to the crown must die! *Gumball: Traitor to the crown? That crown belongs to King George Darling. LONG LIVE KING GEORGE DARLING! *Crowd: LONG LIVE KING SENATOR! *Jafar: ENOUGH I AM KING! KING! KING! AH, OFF WITH HIS HEAD! *Penny Fitzgerald: (sniffling) Oh, no. *Jafar: Stop! Executioner, stop! Hold your axe! *Emelius Browne: OK, big shot. Now tell them to untie my buddy, or I'll... *Jafar: (grunts) Mr. Curry, release my buddy... (grunts) I mean, release the prisoner! *Merlock: Untie the prisoner? *Toodles: You heard what he said, bushel britches. *Jafar: Merlock, I make the rules, and since I am the head man... Not so hard, you mean thing. Let him go, for heaven's sakes! Let him go! *Toodles: Yee-hee! Love conquers all! (the guards obey) *Gumball: I owe my life to you, my darling. *Penny: I couldn't have lived without you, Gumball. *Merlock: There's somethin' funny goin' on around here. *Tom Cat: Now, Jafar, tell my pal to kiss Penny Fitzgerald, or I've just found a new pincushion. *Jafar: (takes out his red lightsaber, activates it, and swings it at Tom, who screams when he dodges it, and punches Merlock) Why, you! *Jafar: Kill him! Don't stand there! Kill him! (as the guards charge toward Gumball, Tom tosses Gumball two blue and green lightsabers, in which he grabs, ignites, and fights the guards with their red lightsabers. Tom, having acviated his yellow lightsaber staff, fights the guards with their red lightsabers and kills one of them. Gumball, fighting well, sees Jafar activating his red lightsaber, and knocks it out off Jafar's hand, making him flee and hide) *Jafar: Don't hurt me! No, no! Don't hurt me! Help! Help! (gasping) Kill him! *Toodles: Run for it, lassie! This is no place for a lady! (a guard screams when Toodles pokes him and tosses Merlock out of the way) Take that, you scoundrel. *Penny: Help! Gumball, help! (the pursuing guards pursue Penny, until Gumball swings on a rope, and rescues Penny when they both land on top of the chair) *Gumball: Penny, my love, will you marry me? *Penny: Oh, darling, I thought you'd never ask me. (chuckles as she and Gumball when they get stuck between of the guards, who of which fight Gumball, until they get stuck together) But you could've chosen a more romantic setting. *Guard 1: Gumball, what's going on? *Guard 2: Hang on a minute. *Guard 3: We're stuck. *Penny: Hey, get out of the way. *Guard 4: We can't fight like this. *Guards: Okay, wait. On three... Right... One, two, three! (Gumball and Penny push the guards aside) *Gumball: And for our honeymoon, London... *Penny: Yes! *Gumball: Normandy... *Penny: Yes! *Gumball: Moscow, Russia... *Penny: Why not? (giggles) *Tom: Ooh, what a main event this is. (chuckles as he bumps the guards onto a train) (Toodles cheers) What a beautiful brawl. (guard shouts as Tom opens the throttle of a 4-4-0 engine or an American type steam locomotive, with a coal tender, coach, boxcar, and gondala car, before the train starts up and speeds off) *Tom: Hey! Who's drivin' this runaway train?!! (blows the whistle as Gumball, with his two lightsabers, and Abis Mal, with a black lightsaber, fight together, but accidentally force push each other out of the way, causing Abis Mal to be sent flying backwards) *Gumball: We'll have six children. *Penny: Six? Oh, a dozen at least. (chuckles as Hunchman 1000 fires some shoots at her, causing her to force push the shot back at him) Take that! (the engine's cowcatcher bumps into the henchman, who is sent flying into the cab to shovel some coal, thanks to Tom forcing to be the fireman) *Abis Mal: Attention, everyone. (grabs the engine's cab and hops inside to join Tom, who drives the engine toward Merlock, who gets bumped and lands in the locomotive's tender. Tom grins as he jumps out of the engine's cab, leaving the engine and its cars to run out of control. As Merlock finally takes the controls of the locomotive, he stops the train and sends the engine and its train cars flying backward and landing neatly back on the tracks before the engine sets off with its train cars once again and blows its whistle and collides into the tower, coming off the rails. The elephants trumpets, but grunts) *Jafar: Stop the girl! Ooh! *Toodles: Take that, you scurvy knave! *Jafar: Seize the feline! *(The Ultra Begins where Toodles begins the game with all humans groaning. The crowd whistles, and cheers, but yells, and yells) *Toodles: Long live King Professor Utonium! Yee-hoo! *Jafar: Don Croco! You're never around when I need you! *Don Croco: (echoing) Coming. Coming. snickers For I'm a jolly good fellow For I'm a jolly good... laughs Oh! Oh, there you are, old boy! Jafar, you won't believe this, but the settler is really Gumball Hood. *Jafar: Gumball Hood. (chuckles, then shrieks, and takes Don Croco apart, but puts him back together) Get out of that, if you can. Category:James Graham Category:James Graham's Transcripts Category:Robin Hood Parts Category:Robin Hood Movie Spoofs